


Летя сквозь годы

by MonStra4ka (MonStra)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonStra/pseuds/MonStra4ka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может, крушение самолета и последующая ледяная ванна его и убили, но он все равно бродит по свету, наблюдая за дорогими людьми. А раз его видит только Тони Старк, значит, скучать не придется и после смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Летя сквозь годы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [slipping through the years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406466) by [often_adamanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta). 



> Перевод замечательного фанфика often_adamanta.  
> Переводилось на анонимный фест в diary, отбечено Hartwig (огромное спасибо!), если я что-то испортила после - это исключительно моя вина :)  
> Название взято из песни Death Cab for Cutie "You Can Do Better Than Me".

Проснувшись, Стив удивляется.

Последнее, что он помнит — как его выбила из кресла ударная волна от столкновения, а в салоне начала подниматься обжигающе ледяная вода. Вот только теперь он в Нью-Йорке, стоит в круге света под фонарем. Стив на секунду прислоняется к столбу и дико оглядывается вокруг. Он ждет слабости или одышки — уж авиакатастрофа-то должна была нанести хоть какой-нибудь урон — но, честно говоря, он отлично себя чувствует.

Из-за поворота показывается парочка смеющихся подростков. Они приближаются быстрым шагом, юноша тянет девушку за собой, ее юбка колышется вокруг колен.

— Извините, — говорит Стив, когда они совсем рядом, но не удостаивается ни взгляда, ни ответа. — Э, извините? — повторяет он погромче, но на него снова не обращают внимания. Стив хмурится, но вместо того, чтобы догнать их и добиться своего, он переходит улицу: на тротуаре с другой стороны лежит выброшенная газета с датой на самом верху листа.

Стив задумывается, считает дни и ахает: прошла всего неделя. Свидание с Пегги — сегодня вечером, значит, еще можно успеть. Но отсюда до места встречи — несколько кварталов, и он бежит.

Чем дальше — тем больше на улицах людей, может, еще не поздно. Стив лавирует между пешеходами, но никто не обращает на него ни малейшего внимания. Он думает только о том, как улыбнется Пегги, когда увидит его, какой нагоняй даст за опоздание, хотя будет так счастлива, что совсем не обидится. Как они наконец потанцуют.

Стив все еще в костюме, хотя без шлема и щита, но в клуб его пропускают без слов. Кто знает, может, война уже закончилась, и повсюду возвращаются к своим женщинам потрепанные мужчины в военной форме. Хорошо бы так.

Он идет по залам, всматриваясь в полумрак сквозь завесу дыма, пока не находит Пегги. Она сидит за маленьким столиком у танцпола, перед ней — нетронутый бокал мартини. Она в платье насыщенного синего цвета, и у Стива перехватывает дыхание от ее красоты. Это все, о чем он мечтал холодными ночами, когда казалось, что война слишком близко, чтобы спать.

Пегги не поднимает глаз, когда Стив подходит, хотя он останавливается прямо перед столиком. Он улыбается и прочищает горло, внутри у него все бурлит от нетерпения.

— Пегги? — окликает он, когда она так и не отрывает взгляд от собственных пальцев, стиснувших салфетку. — Пегги, это я, Стив.

Оркестр заводит медленный вальс — то что надо для первого танца.

К нетерпению примешиваются смятение и тревога, Стив не может представить, чтобы Пегги так разозлилась, что не хочет с ним разговаривать. Черт, когда он расстроил ее в прошлый раз, она в него выстрелила. Стив тянется к ее плечу, но вместо того, чтобы коснуться кожи, рука проходит прямо насквозь, будто перед ним ничего нет.

Стив отшатывается и смотрит на свои пальцы. Он потирает руки одну о другую, но на ощупь они плотные. Он снова пытается прикоснуться к Пегги и в этот раз не останавливается, пока рука не проходит сквозь столешницу.

— Пегги, — говорит Стив, хотя уже понимает, что она не слышит, — что-то не так.

Он оборачивается на звон фарфора. К ним приближается официант с полным подносом тарелок, но уйти с дороги нет времени, и мужчина проходит прямо сквозь Стива. Он ничего не чувствует, но его захлестывает осознание: все по-настоящему. Колени подкашиваются, и он падает на пустой стул напротив Пегги.

Непонятно, как так вышло, но что случилось — очевидно. Его никто не видит и не слышит, и он не может ничего коснуться.

— Я ведь мертв, да, Пегги? — шепчет Стив, потому что слова не помещаются в голове, их непременно надо произнести вслух. — Я просто призрак.

Какое-то время спустя Стив забывается и снова пытается взять Пегги за руку — получается ничуть не лучше, чем в первый раз — и отстраняется.

— Мадам, — обращается официант. — Могу я принести что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, нет, спасибо, — говорит Пегги, ее улыбка — жалкая копия той, на которую надеялся Стив. — Все хорошо, спасибо.

Когда официант уходит, она спокойно стирает со щеки слезу. Стив сидит напротив и смотрит.

***

После этого Стив везде следует за Пегги, потому что больше не знает, чем заняться.

Все очевидно: он умер и стал призраком. Он только надеется, что не опасен для окружающих, как привидения из страшилок, которыми его потчевал Баки. Стив бы такого не вынес.

Целую неделю он пытается достучаться до Пегги. Прикоснуться не получается, а вид собственной руки, проходящей сквозь чужое тело, нервирует. Разумеется, ни писать, ни двигать предметы тоже не выходит. Пегги его не слышит, как бы он ни кричал, как бы ни шептал.

В конце концов он сдается, но многое узнает о том, что можно и чего нельзя. Например, он может сесть или облокотиться на стул, но если попытается его подвинуть, рука пройдет насквозь. Стив может прислониться к закрытой двери, но не может ее открыть. Наверное, это все в голове, раз уж тела у него нет.

— Пегги, это какая-то чушь, — говорит он, но Пегги не двигается. Она сидит за столом, читает о последних научных открытиях и иногда делает заметки. Когда Стив разговаривает с ней вслух, он кажется себе не таким подлецом, хотя никуда не денешься от того, что он следит за Пегги без ее ведома.

— И, кстати, скучноватая у тебя работа. Не помню, чтобы ты так много возилась с бумажками, — лениво замечает он. Он рад, рад, что для них война закончена. Они в безопасности, осталось только подчистить хвосты, но после стольких боев бездействие саднит.

Однажды Стив выходит на улицу и бежит. Он никуда не торопится, просто хочет почувствовать жжение в мышцах, приходящее, когда выкладываешься на полную, боль, остающуюся после хорошей тренировки. Он не обращает внимания на людей вокруг, проходит прямо сквозь них, будто на улице он один. Он все бежит и бежит, пока солнце не прячется за крыши Нью-Йорка, но тело так ничего и не чувствует. Стив не вспотел и не запыхался, не устал, у него ничего не болит. Он делает глубокий вдох и кричит во все горло, выпуская наружу скорбь и злость.

Это не помогает. Он все еще мертв и привязан к Нью-Йорку, лишен даже самых простых телесных благ. Он печально качает головой, чувствует себя дураком, пусть никто и не видел его истерики, и возвращается назад в квартиру Пегги.

Теперь Стив понимает, что пути назад нет, что он застрял здесь, пока в дело не вмешается сила поважнее его самого.

— Это меня не утешает, — объясняет он Пегги как-то вечером, пока она готовит ужин. — Религиозные ребята объясняли мне, мол, то, что их судьба лежит в руках Господа, позволяет им сражаться без страха, освобождает, но у меня так не выходит. Ты же знаешь, я всегда предпочитал действовать сам, — Стив усмехается, но улыбка тут же сползает с лица, стоит ему поднять взгляд и вспомнить, что Пегги не слышит. И он грустно заканчивает: — А теперь я ничего не могу.

Только ходить за Пегги по пятам, разумеется, что бывает неловко. Он никогда не заходит в спальню, но, когда она впервые выходит в гостиную в одном белье, он думает, что умрет от стыда. Разве честно, что он не может есть и спать, но все еще может краснеть?

А когда коллега впервые приглашает Пегги на свидание, Стиву кажется, будто его ударили, хотя если подумать: ничего удивительного. Пегги прекрасна и заслуживает, чтобы ей было с кем... танцевать, да и не то чтобы она знала, что Стив здесь. Но все же он вздыхает с облегчением, когда она вежливо отказывается.

А два месяца спустя, когда Стив уже думает, что все знает о своем несчастье, он понимает, что начал терять время. К его чести, ему незачем особо смотреть на часы. Он и замечает-то только потому, что пропускает два дня и оказывается в офисе Пегги во время дневного собрания, хотя последним запомнил, как она выключила свет и ушла в спальню, а он неслышно пожелал ей спокойной ночи. Он не помнит, как пришел сюда, не помнит ничего с тех самых пор, но календарь на столе Пегги перевернут на два дня позже, чем надо.

Стив смеется. Это не смешно, но что еще тут поделаешь?

Всем существом он хочет поговорить с Пегги, хоть минутку. Или, может, с Баки, который бы посмеялся, стукнул его по плечу и сказал: «Эх, малыш, ты даже умереть как следует не смог. Но не трусь, у меня все схвачено, повторяй за мной». Вместо этого Стив тихо садится на пустой стул и ждет, когда часы снова скакнут вперед, чтобы вычислить, есть ли здесь закономерность.

Вряд ли, но лучше так, чем вообще ничего не делать.

***

С Говардом они видятся спустя три года. Слухи ходили и раньше: пустые разговоры о последних открытиях и сплетни о его одержимости поисками покойного Капитана Америки.

В этом месте беседа обычно сворачивает на Пегги, которая никогда не подает виду, что ее что-то беспокоит, хотя Стив знает, как она стискивает кулаки под столом, где никто не заметит, сминая отглаженный подол юбки.

— Черт тебя дери, Майк, — ругается Говард, когда они входят в его полностью оборудованную лабораторию в Лонг-айлендском поместье, — убирайся с глаз моих, пока я не подключил цепь к тебе и наглядно не доказал, что она перегрузится!

— Разве джентльмену пристало так говорить? — ухмыляется Пегги.

Говард тут же отрывает взгляд от захламленного стола:

— Когда я утверждал, что я джентльмен?

Стив усмехается, когда Майк благодарно пользуется возможностью ускользнуть.

— Я почти поверил, что ты покажешься, только если тебе прикажут, учитывая, как ты меня избегала, — продолжает Говард, бросая работу и подходя поближе, чтобы не надо было кричать.

— Ну, мне и приказали, вообще-то, — говорит Пегги и, возможно, вслед за Стивом замечает, как поникли плечи Говарда, потому что добавляет: — Но я благодарна за эту встречу. Мы давно не виделись. Что ж, давай выпьем чая?

— Или чего покрепче, — соглашается Говард и провожает ее в гостиную.

— Так что там у тебя за приказы? — спрашивает он, как только они устраиваются за чаем, поданным молчаливым слугой. Стив не может не думать, что Говард выглядит ужасно, еще хуже, чем в лаборатории, или это просто заметней на фоне дорогих тканей и антикварной мебели, украшающих комнату. Его глаза нездорово блестят над темными мешками, выдавая, что слишком много ночей он провел без сна, и он даже не морщится, делая большой глоток янтарной жидкости.

Пегги ставит чашку на блюдце с тихим звяканьем и встречается с ним глазами:

— Меня попросили поговорить с тобой об экспедициях.

— Да, ты не первая. Но если думаешь, что получишь другой ответ, чем все остальные — не трать слова попусту.

— Я не все, и ты это знаешь.

Говард ухмыляется и салютует стаканом.

— И то правда. С другой стороны, я не ждал, что ты будешь стоять на моем пороге и уговаривать меня бросить поиски.

— Господи, да нет же, — в голосе Пегги знакомое раздражение. Стив скучает по нему. В последнее время она редко так говорит. — Разумеется, ты будешь искать, пока мы оба не поседеем от старости, а то и дольше.

Безразличие Говарда наконец дает трещину:

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?

— Потому что ты потерял контроль, Говард. Ты все бросил ради поисков, и так нельзя.

— Ничего подобного. Ты только что помешала работе над новым проектом. Я гений, а значит, могу заниматься несколькими задачами сразу.

— И не сомневаюсь, — Пегги по-британски спокойна. — Значит, это были не чертежи нового локатора для экспедиций?

Воцаряется недолгое молчание, и Стив почти смеется, потому что теперь, со стороны, удивление Говарда кажется комичным.

— Его много где можно применить.

— Разумеется, — Пегги отпивает чаю.

— Ты больше не ждешь его, да? — спрашивает Говард, и скорбь в его голосе поразительно глубока. Что бы ни говорили сплетни, Стив не верил, что его смерть могла так повлиять на Говарда. Тот всегда казался неуязвимым, что бы ни происходило, шутил о фондю, пролетая над вражеской территорией.

Пегги грустно улыбается:

— Я читала все отчеты о самолете и твоих операциях, и умом понимаю, что его больше нет. Если бы Стив мог, он бы уже нашел нас. — Стив сидит на соседнем стуле и мечтает рассказать ей, как она права. — Но в душе я никогда не перестану надеяться, что он вернется. Наверное, для тебя все во многом так же.

Говард фыркает, но не спорит.

— Но я все равно должен сдаться, — с горечью говорит он.

— Говард, ты создавал летающие машины. Всегда был в сердце свежего скандала. Если ты хоть на секунду подумал, что Стив простит тебя, если ты выбросишь свою жизнь ради него, то ты совсем его не знал.

— Я бы сам лучше не сказал, — неслышно соглашается Стив.

Говард долго смотрит на нее и вздыхает.

— Ненавижу, когда ты права, — бурчит он.

Пегги приподнимает бровь, но переводит беседу на более приятные темы — как всегда великодушная победительница.

Потом, много часов спустя, пока Пегги спит, Стив думает, как он скучал по Говарду. Чувствует, как виноват, что не следил за друзьями. Пусть он ничем не может помочь, но он помнит темные мешки под глазами у Говарда и его сутулые плечи и думает: «Я должен был знать».

Стив так поглощен мыслями, что не замечает прыжка, думает, что это Пегги включила свет. Когда же он поднимает глаза, перед ним — лаборатория, в которой они были утром, Говард снова за работой, на этот раз в одиночестве.

Стив оглядывается вокруг, но все по-настоящему, ну насколько это вообще возможно в последнее время.

— Говард? — зовет он с вдруг вспыхнувшей надеждой, но Говард не отвечает.

Стив садится на пустой верстак и обдумывает то, что только что произошло. Он подумал о Говарде — и вот он рядом с ним.

Неужели все так просто?

Есть только один способ проверить. Стив сосредотачивается на Пегги, представляет, в каком отчаянии будет, если не сможет ее найти, и спустя несколько секунд он снова в темноте, в изножье ее кровати.

Стив улыбается и составляет в уме список тех, кого надо навестить, а пока возвращается к Говарду и просиживает у него предрассветные часы. Говард работает, а Стив наблюдает и надеется, что его присутствие поможет. Все-таки Говард о нем не забыл.

Это открытие меняет жизнь не так сильно, как Стив надеялся, но, когда Пегги засыпает, он может навещать Говарда, который частенько работает допоздна. Теперь Стиву хотя бы не так одиноко.

***

— Чудесная церемония, Говард, — говорит Пегги, когда он подходит к ней и Стиву. Это правда. Стив стоял позади и смотрел на все через головы огромной толпы. Он бы ни за что на свете не пропустил такое событие, подобные моменты всегда давали ему почувствовать себя хоть ненадолго лучше.

— А ты не уступаешь красотой невесте, — отвечает Говард, подавая Пегги локоть и уводя прочь от шумной толпы.

— Лучше бы ей этого не слышать, — говорит Пегги, но выглядит должным образом польщенной. — Ты куда? Я думала, что жениху надо изображать гостеприимного хозяина.

— Да, но ты идеальное оправдание сбежать, — озорно усмехается Говард.

— Не хотела бы я брать вину на себя. Мария — весьма грозная соперница, — шутливо беспокоится Пегги.

— Потому-то я на ней и женюсь, — соглашается Говард, но Стив знает, что это не вся правда. Он видел, как Говард смотрит на Марию.

Пегги смеется:

— Да, а то, что она всегда занята благотворительностью и не заставила тебя выбирать между ней и Старк Энтерпрайзис, тут совершенно ни при чем. Странно, что ты осилил первое свидание, не говоря уже об отношениях, — дразнит она.

— Ну, с расписанием бывает тяжко, но мы справляемся, — Говард играет бровями.

Пегги шлепает его по руке, и Стив смеется, он рад видеть друзей такими беззаботными. Пегги, видимо, тоже, потому что она говорит:

— Вот и отлично. Я рада, что ты счастлив, Говард. Правда.

— Хотел бы я сказать то же самое, — серьезность в голосе Говарда ни с чем не спутаешь.

— О чем ты? — спрашивает Пегги, но ее улыбка слегка увядает. — Говард, все хорошо.

Говард просто смотрит ей в глаза и явно не верит ни единому слову.

— Помнишь, как надрала мне задницу? Когда я обвинил тебя, что ты забыла Стива? Но я ошибся куда сильнее, чем думал, да? Ты вообще на свидания ходишь?

— Я всегда была домоседкой. Сам знаешь, — беззаботно говорит Пегги, отрепетированная фраза, которую она использует уже не впервые.

— Чушь. Как ты сказала? Он бы врезал мне по роже, если бы я угробил жизнь, ожидая его?

Пегги вздыхает, раздражение наконец отступает.

— Весьма цветистое изложение, но по сути верно.

— А для тебя что иначе? Стив бы не захотел, чтобы ты осталась одна. Он бы сказал, что ты заслуживаешь любви.

— Послушай его, Пегги, — твердо говорит Стив, когда Пегги хмурится. — В кои-то веки он советует дело.

— Знаю, — шепчет она.

— Тогда в чем сложность? — Говарда не увести в сторону, если он так уперся. Десятилетние поиски Стива тому доказательство. — За тобой же мужчины, наверное, взводами бегают.

— Но они не он! — кричит Пегги, вырываясь и отворачиваясь. Она сжимает кулаки, и у Стива сердце обливается кровью. Говард обходит ее и снова встает лицом.

— О чем тут спорить? Никто не он, — он вздыхает и снова берет ее за руку, провожая назад на прием. — Просто подумай, ладно?

Она не соглашается, но и не возражает, и Говарду этого, кажется, достаточно.

— Ладно, идем, я представлю тебя невесте, — и остаток пути он говорит о делах. Когда они присоединяются к веселящимся гостям, Пегги снова улыбается.

Зато после этого Стив не удивляется, когда она принимает следующее приглашение на ужин. Ему надо бы расстроиться, но не хватает духу. Он нежно любит Пегги и просто хочет, чтобы она была счастлива.

А значит, он начинает больше времени проводить с Говардом. У Пегги Стив чувствует себя незваным, такого не было с тех первых недель. Он теряет все больше времени: недели пролетают незамеченными. Стив не пытается бороться. Он почти благодарен: пусть он пропускает так много, зато друзья зажили своей жизнью. Он им больше не нужен, и он устал.

Так продолжается довольно долго, и Стив видит, как дорогие ему люди седеют и покрываются морщинами, пока однажды он не появляется у Говарда и не обнаруживает у того в руках маленький сверток.

Стив подходит и заглядывает в крошечное личико сына Говарда. Огромные глаза смотрят на него, сонно моргая, и лицо Стива смягчает широкая улыбка. Странное чувство. И Стив понимает, что не помнит, когда в последний раз улыбался.

— Говард, уложи его, — шепчет Мария из-за двери. — Давай поспим, пока можно.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони, — Говард целует сына в макушку, покрытую непокорными темными волосами, и необыкновенно нежно опускает в колыбель. Когда Говард уходит, Стив наклоняется и смотрит на Тони, который посасывает палец.

— Привет, Тони, — говорит Стив, и Тони моргает. — Я Стив. Надеюсь, ты не против, если я с тобой посижу.

Стив садится в кресло-качалку, хотя под ним оно и не двигается, и смотрит на Тони. Ему нравится думать, что тот следит за ним, провожая глазами, когда он ходит по комнате. Стив знает, что это невозможно, но даже иллюзия того, что его снова видят, так греет душу, что притворяться легко.

***

_4 года_

— Стив! — радостно кричит Тони, когда однажды вечером Стив появляется в его спальне. Тони машет кулачком, в котором зажат цветной мелок, и ослепительно улыбается.

Сара, его няня, просовывает голову в комнату, заслышав шум.

— Все хорошо?

— Да, — говорит Тони, морща нос. — Разумеется! Стив пришел.

— Ну тогда ладно, — снисходительно улыбается она. Сара нравится Стиву куда больше предыдущей няни. Она не говорит Тони, что Стив не существует. — Только говори потише, ладно?

— Угу, — соглашается Тони, и когда она снова уходит, машет перед Стивом листком, на котором рисовал. — Смотри сюда! — требует он.

Стив улыбается и садится на пол.

— Мне нравятся цвета, — говорит он, потому что Тони, похоже, использовал все мелки в коробке. А коробка немаленькая.

— Это я, это мама, это ты. А это папа в лаборатории. Он сказал, что когда мне будет пять, он научит меня пользоваться своими инструментами, и мама слышала, так что он не сможет забыть, она напомнит. Я тебя еще нарисовал, но папа забрал листочек. Хочешь посмотреть?

— О, — начинает Стив. Но Тони вскакивает и выбегает из комнаты до того, как Стив успевает предположить, что, возможно, это не лучшая идея.

— Тони, — зовет он, вставая и идя за ним в холл. Тони улыбается и прошмыгивает мимо Сары, которая складывает белье, а Стив никак не может ее предупредить, так что вздыхает и идет следом.

— Пап! — кричит Тони, врываясь в кабинет. — Где картинка со Стивом? Я хочу ему показать.

— Нет, нет, это просто мой сын, — говорит Говард в трубку и хмурится, прикрывая микрофон. — Тони, не сейчас. Иди к Саре.

— Тони, пошли, не мешай папе, — говорит Стив с порога.

— Но пап, — канючит Тони, ничего не слушая, — я хочу показать Стиву рисунок.

Лицо Говарда каменеет, он встает, опирается на стол и заглядывает в полное надежды лицо Тони.

— Тони, у меня очень важный разговор. И нет никакого Стива.

— Нет, есть! — кричит Тони, топая ногой в подтверждение. — Есть, есть, есть!

В это мгновение прямо сквозь Стива в комнату влетает Сара, подхватывает вырывающегося Тони на руки и уносит из кабинета.

— Простите, мистер Старк! — говорит она на ходу, и Стив отходит в сторону, чтобы Тони не пришлось проходить через него.

Говард тяжело вздыхает и снова садится, прикладывая трубку к уху.

— Извините, — говорит он и невесело смеется, услышав ответ. — Да, знаю. Дети, что с них взять?

Стив долго смотрит на Говарда, но тот погружается в дела и, кажется, совсем забывает о ссоре.

— Ты ошибаешься, — наконец говорит Стив в тишину рабочего кабинета, где Говард перебирает бумажки. — Серьезно ошибаешься. Жаль, я не могу тебе об этом сказать.

Потом он находит Тони, который самозабвенно дуется и отказывается ложиться в постель. Глаза у него красные от слез, хотя уже сухие, он сидит на полу в центре комнаты.

— Тони, ну пожалуйста, почисти зубы и иди спать, — умоляет Сара, вцепившись руками в волосы. Тони складывает руки на груди и выпячивает подбородок, но не двигается с места.

— Если пойдешь спать, я расскажу тебе историю на ночь, — предлагает Стив, и Тони прекращает дуться, обдумывая предложение.

— Про Кэпа?

— Что? — спрашивает Сара в тот же миг, когда Стив соглашается:

— Ладно.

— Хорошо, — Тони встает и начинает надевать пижаму, которую приготовила Сара.

— Спасибо, Тони, — говорит она. — Тебе помочь?

— Нет! — возмущается он, хотя уже запутался в рукаве курточки. — Я сам.

Времени уходит изрядно, но в конце концов он одет и под одеялом. Сара желает ему спокойной ночи и выключает свет, закрывая за собой дверь.

Тони переворачивается на бок лицом к Стиву, который сидит на стуле у кровати.

— Ты сказал, что расскажешь историю про Кэпа! Ты обещал!

Четырехлетний Тони очень серьезно относится к обещаниям.

Стив кивает.

— Да, но сначала я хочу кое о чем поговорить. Ты ведь знаешь, что больше меня никто не видит?

— Да, — грустно говорит Тони. — Я думал, они шутят, но иногда я притворяюсь, что ты здесь, когда тебя нет, и никто не замечает, потому что они тебя не видят.

— Да. И ты знаешь, что так было не всегда. Я был Капитаном Америкой и люди меня видели.

— Как в твоих историях, — говорит Тони, и ерзает под одеялом, похоже, умирая от нетерпения.

— Вот именно. Так вот, мы с твоим папой тогда дружили.

— Как мы с тобой? — Тони поражен.

— Да, как мы с тобой. Что бы ты почувствовал, если бы не смог меня видеть? — терпеливо спрашивает Стив.

— Было бы грустно, — отвечает Тони, поразмыслив минутку. — Так папе грустно, потому что он тебя не видит?

— Наверное, — говорит Стив, пораженный, что Тони додумался сам. Иногда он забывает, как Тони сообразителен, хотя тот уже занимается довольно продвинутой математикой.

— Не похоже, что папа грустит. Он злится.

— Все люди грустят по-разному.

— Да, Сара плачет, когда ей грустно, а ты делаешься тихим и исчезаешь, — говорит Тони, подпрыгивая на месте, как всегда, когда находит правильный ответ.

— Ага, верно, — соглашается Стив, ему не больно-то хочется распространяться об этом. — Так что думаю, твой папа будет счастливее, если ты не будешь обо мне упоминать.

Тони хмурится.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я врал? Мама сказала, что врать — плохо.

— Нет! Мама права, не надо врать. То есть если Сара спросит обо мне, отвечай правду. Но, может, тебе лучше вообще не заговаривать обо мне с папой?

— Будто это тайна? — Тони снова подпрыгивает на кровати. — Я люблю тайны! Ты будешь моим тайным другом!

Стиву вдруг становится совестно. Он советует Тони хранить секреты от родителей, но иного выхода он не видит, так что в конце концов отвечает, стараясь добавить в голос должного энтузиазма:

— Твой невидимый тайный друг.

Тони серьезно кивает, будто заключил важную сделку.

— А теперь расскажешь историю про Кэпа?

— Да, — улыбается Стив. — Хочешь, я расскажу, как познакомился с твоим папой?

— Давай, — Тони улыбается и обнимает подушку. Стив начинает.

***

_7 лет_

— Так, так, встань сюда! — приказывает Тони, пытаясь загнать Стива на огромный черный крест, нарисованный на полу лаборатории клейкой лентой. Если бы Тони мог, то, наверное, затащил бы его туда силой.

— Что он делает? — спрашивает Стив. Тони проектирует разные детекторы, чтобы попытаться его распознать, и пусть это совершенно бесполезно, но приборы Тони придумывает удивительные. К тому же, Стив не может заставить умолкнуть крохотную частичку себя, которая верит, что если кто и может доказать Говарду его существование (ведь ради этого все и делается, пусть и негласно), так это Тони. Он же все-таки гений.

— Вот это камера, — Тони показывает на большую металлическую коробку, стоящую на треноге, и Стив приподнимает брови, потому что это самый очевидный тест, и они провели его в первую очередь. — Но она чувствительна к инфракрасному излучению вместо видимого спектра.

— Она тебя не поранит? — когда дело касается Тони, всегда лучше спросить заранее.

Тони фыркает:

— Может, тебе стоит беспокоиться о себе?

— Не думаю, что меня вообще можно ранить, — говорит Стив, пока Тони играется с камерой. С самой смерти Стив не чувствовал боли, да и вообще никаких существенных физических изменений, если уж на то пошло.

— Наверное, нет, — рассеянно отвечает Тони. И потом: — Готов? Не шевелись.

Раздается приглушенный щелчок, и Тони спешит к компьютеру, подключенному к камере несколькими болтающимися проводами. Стив не следит за развитием технологий, но Тони обожает все ему объяснять. Стиву не хочется его разочаровывать, но вряд ли компьютеры сильно пригодятся людям. Тони показывал, как быстро они считают, но они же огромные.

— Уже можно двигаться?

— А? Да, иди сюда, — Стив подходит, и Тони тыкает в экран, на котором отображена сетка непонятных квадратных цифр. — Это ты, — объясняет Тони, а потом показывает на другой экран, который выглядит точно так же. — А это просто лаборатория. Никакой разницы.

— Ты уверен, что все работает? — слишком много Стив видел пожаров, чтобы всегда верить Тони на слово.

— Да! — возмущается Тони. — Вот, это я, — для Стива все цифры — на одно лицо, но Тони, похоже, твердо убежден. — Но это не очень точный тест. Если бы папа разрешил мне взять жидкий азот, получилось бы лучше.

Стив хмурится:

— Это тот, который может заморозить руку?

— Да, но еще он сделает камеру чувствительнее, — отмахивается Тони. Он смотрит на цифры, хмурится и вбивает с клавиатуры несколько команд. Потом тяжело вздыхает.

— Стив, — грустно начинает он. Прерывается, с трудом сглатывает и поднимает глаза. — Я ведь сошел с ума, да?

Стив удивленно моргает, но не успевает ответить, как Тони продолжает:

— Я про это читал. Зрительные и слуховые галлюцинации куда чаще встречаются у людей с высоким ай-кью. Это, наверное, шизофрения, или что-то такое.

— Ты поэтому проводил все эти тесты? — спрашивает Стив, Тони кивает. — Ох, Тони.

Стиву ничего так сильно не хочется, как обнять этого мальчика, съежившегося за компьютером, но он не может. Он глубоко вздыхает.

— Слушай, я худший из тех, кого ты мог спросить, сошел ли с ума, ведь я твоя галлюцинация, но, думаю, это можно проверить.

Тони резко разворачивается.

— Как? Я ничего не смог придумать! По крайней мере, ничего такого, что сработало бы, — дуется он.

— Ну, — говорит Стив, — я могу дать тебе телефон Пегги. Он под грифом «совершенно секретно», так что это уже о чем-то говорит. И ты же знаешь, что мы вместе воевали, так что спроси у нее что-нибудь, чего я никому больше не рассказывал.

У Тони на лице тут же появляется то выражение, с которым он что-то изобретает.

— Отличная мысль, но она наверняка уже сменила номер. Но можно спросить папу. Вы же близко общались, да?

— Да, но лучше бы нам не трогать Говарда. Ты прав, номер Пегги часто меняется, но я могу сходить к ней и проверить, что у тебя — самый последний.

Тони не отрывает от него глаз.

— Ты можешь сходить к ней.

— Да, — говорит Стив спустя какое-то время, когда становится ясно, что Тони ждет ответа.

— Ты можешь просто ходить к кому угодно? Куда угодно? Как? Почему ты мне не сказал?

Тони размахивает руками, как всегда, когда он серьезно расстроен, этот жест он перенял прямиком от матери.

— Не знаю. Я думал, ты в курсе?

— Откуда? Я считал, что ты просто превращаешься в летучее призрачное ничто!

— Ну, иногда так и есть, — говорит Стив, не желая повторять «летучее призрачное ничто». Тони и так расстроен. — Но еще я навещаю знакомых. Пегги, например, и некоторых старых друзей.

Теперь Тони просто сверлит его взглядом.

— Как? Ты не можешь открыть дверь, но умеешь вызывать такси?

— Я просто думаю о них. Сосредотачиваюсь — и я уже там, — Стив пожимает плечами. — Не знаю, как это работает.

— Значит, если тебя нет, то ты... — тут Тони замолкает, видимо осознав, как ревниво это звучит.

Стив улыбается.

— Большую часть времени я провожу здесь, Тони. Если меня нет, можешь смело считать, что я летучее призрачное ничто.

Тони слегка краснеет.

— Вот как. Ладно.

После этого Тони настаивает, чтобы они попробовали прямо сейчас. Оказывается, позвонив кому-то по совершенно секретному номеру и непонятно откуда узнав то, чего знать не должен — например, что рисовал Капитан Америка перед первым заданием (цирковую обезьянку), или какие цветы стоят на столе около телефона (маргаритки) — можно оказаться по уши в неприятностях, даже если ты сын старого друга.

Говард повышает голос, и Стив морщится. А может, особенно сын старого друга. Но, наверное, половина криков Говарда вызвана тем, что Тони постоянно забывает выглядеть пристыженно и начинает радостно улыбаться от облегчения.

А вторая половина — тем, что Говард не понимает, как Тони это сделал.

***

14 лет

Стив смотрит, как Тони медленно просыпается среди леса пустых пивных бутылок в обнимку с двумя хорошенькими девочками. Слава богу, хоть все одеты. Тони тихо стонет и закрывает глаза трясущейся рукой, как всегда, когда у него болит голова.

— Хорошо выспался? — спрашивает Стив обычным тоном, будто заводит светскую беседу, но Тони дергается, словно его ударили. Он пытается зарыться глубже в подушку, но, так как на самом деле лежит на бедре одной из девушек, получается только удариться головой о ковер. Он снова стонет и больше не двигается.

— Вообще-то, я впечатлен, — беззаботно говорит Стив. — Тебя даже не вырвало, ничего такого. Учитывая, сколько вы выпили, это, наверное, какой-нибудь рекорд. Для твоего возраста, по крайней мере.

— Если не заткнешься, — задушенно хрипит Тони. — Я найду способ сделать тебя материальным и поколочу.

— Жду с нетерпением, — радостно заявляет Стив. Тони опять стонет .

— С кем ты говоришь? — спрашивает одна из девушек — не та, что несколько часов служила подушкой, а вторая.

— С похмельем, — не задумываясь, бросает Тони. — Редкая сволочь.

— Следи за языком, — мягко укоряет Стив.

— У-у, — Тони поворачивается и показывает ему средний палец. После того, как Стив милосердно молчит несколько долгих минут, Тони поднимается на ноги и неровной походкой направляется в свою комнату общежития.

— Знаешь, если выпить воды прямо перед сном, похмелья не будет, — замечает Стив. Ему жалко Тони — тот дергается от звука голоса — но не настолько, чтобы замолчать.

— Ты вообще почему здесь? — несчастно спрашивает Тони.

— А мне нужна причина? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Стив, когда Тони бессильно падает на кровать.

Тот пожимает плечами:

— Тебя несколько недель не было.

— Две недели. Я просто подумал, что тебе нужно немного личного пространства, чтобы пообвыкнуть тут, завести друзей. Прости, я не догадался, что это обернется попойкой. Ошибочка вышла.

— Боже, как я жалею, что научил тебя сарказму, — говорит Тони, и Стив закатывает глаза, Тони ведь знаком с Пегги. — Я плохо влияю на Капитана Америку. Плохо и похмельно. Вселенная должна меня уничтожить. Я заслужил это.

Ничего не происходит, и Стив пожимает плечами.

— Похоже, вселенной наплевать.

Тони снова мычит.

— Нет, правда, что мне сделать, чтобы ты заткнулся? Только скажи.

— Ну, можешь не напиваться до потери сознания, чтобы мне не приходилось гадать, не умираешь ли ты медленной смертью от алкогольного отравления. Будь так добр, — Стив пускает в голос часть своей злости — он несколько часов караулил, проверяя, дышит ли Тони, и не зная, что делать, если перестанет.

— Слушай, если собираешься ошиваться рядом, лучше вытащи это шило из задницы, потому что мне не до твоих разочарований, — непривычно грубо огрызается Тони. — Если не хочешь смотреть, как я принимаю паршивые решения, возьми пример с предков и убирайся! — Тони фыркает и отворачивается к стене. — А теперь заткнись, я сплю.

За все те годы, что Стив следовал за Тони, тот никогда не прогонял его. Даже в последнее время, когда из-за гормонов становился то угрюмым, то наоборот — чересчур обаятельным, Стиву он всегда был рад .

Стив вздыхает и отправляется к Пегги, которая сидит в офисе. Он сердито устраивается на стуле в углу и дуется. Так проходит несколько дней, и впервые Стив благодарен, что Пегги его не видит, потому что иначе она бы вбила в него немного здравого смысла. Возможно, используя чуть больше огнестрельного оружия, чем строго необходимо.

Спустя куда больше времени и переживаний, чем Стив готов признать, он решает, что Тони, наверное, прав. Это его жизнь, да и сам Стив — не то чтобы святой. Он помнит, как в этом возрасте шлялся с Баки по улицам, помнит, в какие передряги они попадали. Но в то же время он не может перестать волноваться. Стив дорожит Тони, хочет его защитить, и это не изменится.

А еще он скрепя сердце решает, что если Тони захочет, чтобы Стив ушел навсегда — он уйдет. Без Тони будет так больно, что даже думать об этом нет сил, но Стив справится. И раз он все решил, больше нет причин не возвращаться. Он вздыхает и снова появляется рядом с Тони в лаборатории в здании физического факультета. Он садится, откашливается и не знает, что сказать.

— О, — замечает его Тони. — Вот ты где.

Он спокоен и расслаблен, будто Стив просто исчез, как обычно, а не ушел после ссоры.

— Смотри, что я делаю, — командует Тони, поднимая прибор, похожий на тостер-убийцу.

— Что это будет? — спрашивает Стив, придерживая язык.

— Робот. То есть настоящий, как в научной фантастике, и я даже, наверное, приделаю ему динамик и запрограммирую отвечать на конкретные запросы. Так что если кто-то спросит, с кем я разговариваю, мне будет, что сказать. То есть разговаривать с неодушевленными предметами тоже странно, но не так, как с невидимками, да? В лаборатории слишком много народу, чтобы обходиться без прикрытия, — он прерывается. — Не то чтобы меня интересовало, что думают эти идиоты.

— Хорошая идея, — говорит Стив и, посомневавшись, добавляет: — Я не был уверен, что ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я был рядом.

— Да уж, — тянет Тони, — думаю, можно заключить, что похмелье — не мой звездный час. И не хочу ранить твое хрупкое эго, Кэп, но ты бываешь занудой.

— Мое хрупкое эго, — посмеивается Стив, — в курсе. Прости. Я о тебе волнуюсь. Но, если хочешь, я уйду, — он смотрит Тони в глаза, чтобы показать, насколько он серьезен.

— Нет, не надо, — и Тони говорит это так быстро и резко, что Стив ему сразу верит, и это огромное облегчение. — Просто жаль, что я не могу повесить на дверь метафизический носок, чтобы ты знал, когда я хочу остаться один, — Тони пожимает плечами. — Ведь когда я начну встречаться, станет еще хуже.

Мгновение Стив просто моргает, потому что с теми двумя девушками Тони тоже неплохо устроился. Может, он имеет в виду что-то серьезное?

— Тебе кто-то нравится? — небрежно спрашивает Стив. Неужели он даже не заметил, как Тони влюбился?

— Да, и не одна, — Тони играет бровями и выглядит по-дурацки. Стив вздыхает, но надо признать, что это куда больше похоже на Тони.

— И когда ты начнешь? Такое ведь заранее не планируют, — говорит Стив тем самым терпеливым тоном, который использовал прошлый раз, когда пытался (и не смог) убедить Тони, что да, отец наверняка узнает, если он попробует купить уран.

Тони улыбается с притворной невинностью, будто точно знает, о чем думает Стив.

— Это неизбежно. Все должны перестать думать обо мне, как о милом ребенке, так что еще шесть месяцев. За это время они убедятся, что я умнее, чем они когда-либо станут, и со мной не надо нянчиться.

— Ага.

— А пока потренируйся появляться за дверью комнаты, чтобы не увидеть лишнего, — предлагает Тони.

— Тони! — Стив краснеет.

— Что такое? — удивляется тот. — Ну скажи, чем это хуже того раза, когда ты вошел, а я как раз дрочил?

Стив снова заливается краской, но Тони все смеется и смеется, так что приходится закатить глаза и перестать беспокоиться.

Толку от этого все равно мало.

***

18 лет

— Тони? — Стив проносится по дому. Когда он врывается в лабораторию, Тони бросает на него быстрый взгляд, но не отвечает и снова поворачивается к Обадайе.

Стив с облегчением прислоняется к косяку. Когда он вернулся с прогулки, а снаружи ждали вооруженные люди и орда репортеров, он подумал... ничего хорошего, в общем. Когда он наконец приходит в себя и прислушивается, Обадайя все еще говорит низким и спокойным голосом, положив руку на плечо Тони, хотя тот, судя по напряженной позе, вовсе не рад прикосновению.

— Полиция проводит расследование, но они думают, что это несчастный случай. Иногда такое случается, — Тони не реагирует, когда Обадайя замолкает. На лице у того мелькает сдержанная улыбка, но Тони уткнулся глазами в пол и не видит. У Стива перехватывает дыхание, потому что Обадайю он, конечно, не любил, но и угрозой не считал.

— Я позвоню юристам и все организую. Твои родители оставили в завещаниях очень четкие инструкции, — Стив дергается, вцепившись пальцами в дерево. — Так что от тебя ничего не требуется. Тони, — начинает Обадайя и немного повышает голос, так что Тони поднимает глаза, — скажи, если что-то понадобится. Хорошо?

Тони холодно кивает, Обадайя приобнимает его одной рукой — Тони, кажется, даже не замечает — и отстраняется.

— Ладно. Я оставлю тебя одного, но если что-то понадобится — я снаружи, — Тони ничего не говорит, так что Обадайя кивает и уходит. Стив отодвигается, чтобы сквозь него не прошли, и молча садится недалеко от Тони, но, вроде бы, на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не давить на него. Стив хочет утешить Тони, но, наверное, только добавляет напряжения в воздухе, и так тяжелом от их общей скорби.

Пусть Стив часто не соглашался с Говардом за последние годы, он помнит мужчину, который был рядом, когда родился Капитан Америка. Говард прошел всю войну и работал на победу не покладая рук. Даже в возрасте он излучал такую силу, что стоило ему войти комнату, и все смотрели ему в рот. Не верится, что его жизнь могла унести простая дорожная авария. Но один взгляд на пораженное лицо Тони — и становится ясно, как все реально.

— Тони... — начинает Стив, но умолкает. Что тут скажешь?

— Дурацкая автомобильная авария, — Тони, кажется, охрип. Он откашливается и невыразительно смеется. — Боже, он пришел бы в ужас. Взрыв во время эксперимента с нестабильными элементами — вот это в его духе, а?

— Мне жаль, Тони. И не только из-за Говарда. Твоя мама...

— Не надо, — перебивает Тони. Он пытается было что-то показать жестами, будто отмахиваясь от своего горя, но потом его плечи опускаются. Он глубоко вздыхает и говорит уже потише: — Просто я сейчас не могу говорить, ладно?

— Ладно, — соглашается Стив, бессильный помочь чем-то еще.

Тони возвращается к работе, с головой уходит в схемы и код, а Стив несет свою тихую вахту рядом.

Следующие дни еще хуже, особенно когда Тони приходится покинуть покой лаборатории ради похорон. Все вокруг суетятся, навязчиво приносят соболезнования, и с каждым новым собеседником лицо Тони каменеет сильнее. Разумеется, все просто хотят подлизаться к наследнику состояния Старков, и Тони это, видимо, тоже знает. Обадайя заслоняет Тони от самых назойливых посетителей, жаль, что рядом нет Роуди: тот за границей и настолько недоступен, что, скорее всего, замешан в каких-то совершенно секретных операциях. Но пусть Стив и не доверяет Обадайе, сложно не чувствовать благодарности за то, как тот прячет алкоголь и не убирает руки с плеча Тони, показывая поддержку. Если бы мог, Стив бы сделал то же.

Когда все уходят, Тони молча стоит перед огромным панорамным окном отцовского поместья. Стив сидит на диване в центре богато украшенной комнаты и размышляет, стоит ли что-нибудь сказать. За все это время Тони не обменялся с ним ни словом, и Стиву уже не по себе. Решать не приходится, потому что Тони сам подходит и садится рядом.

— Эх, что за отстой.

Это огромное преуменьшение. Стив кивает.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, зная, впрочем, ответ: “Вообще-то, нет. Ни капли”. Тони пожимает плечами.

— Можно тебя кое о чем попросить? Об одной услуге. Можешь отказаться.

— Конечно, — тут же отвечает Стив. — Не знаю, правда, какая от меня польза.

— Мы не всегда соглашаемся друг с другом. Но мама с папой мертвы, — Тони тяжело сглатывает и продолжает: — И Роуди уехал, и мне было бы намного лучше, если бы ты остался. Ну просто, знаешь, остался. Со мной. Чтобы я мог тебе доверять.

— Насколько смогу, — обещает Стив. — Ну, то есть ты же знаешь, я не всегда здесь, но когда могу, я буду с тобой. Я бы все равно остался. Я ведь никуда не собирался, честное слово.

Тони улыбается и откидывается на диван, будто все напряжение последних дней ушло.

— Спасибо.

— Чем собираешься заняться? — спрашивает Стив.

— Хочу построить дом, — задумчиво говорит Тони. — Мне надоело жить в чужих. Хочу свой собственный. В Калифорнии, поближе к главному офису. Рано или поздно мне придется взять на себя управление компанией, и тогда не надо будет переезжать. — Тони вздыхает и рассеянно проводит рукой по волосам. — И, наверное, я хочу что-нибудь изобретать. Не просто придумывать сумасшедшие идеи, а на самом деле заставить их работать.

— Это здорово, Тони, — говорит Стив, потому что весь прошлый год, или около того, Тони казался немного потерянным, и слушая, как он строит планы на будущее, Стив немного успокаивается. — Может, тебе стоит нанять помощника?

— В смысле?

— Ну, я не всегда рядом, да и толку от меня мало.

Тони возмущенно перебивает:

— Есть от тебя толк!

— Спасибо. Но я не смогу забирать вещи из химчистки, отвечать на звонки и следить за всем, о чем ты забываешь, когда исчезаешь в лаборатории. Хорошо бы на тебя работал кто-то, кому ты смог бы доверить все эти вещи.

— Это... отличная мысль, — после долгой паузы говорит Тони, и видно, как он замышляет избавиться от всех неприятных обязанностей, которые возложены на него Старк Индастриз, вроде общения с прессой и сортировки почты. — Ты гений!

— Да, — сухо говорит Стив. — Это ведь я изобрел личных помощников. Перед войной.

— Заткнись, — смеется Тони, и Стив не может удержать ответной обнадеженной улыбки.

***

_25 лет_

— Милый, я дома! — кричит Тони с порога. Сейчас всего три часа дня, но когда это Тони соблюдал нормальный режим?

Стив не кричит в ответ, потому что знает, что через минуту... Ага, точно, Тони входит в комнату.

— Удобно устроился, — ухмыляется Тони.

Да, пожалуй. Стив растянулся на мягком диване, по телевизору идет фильм, который для него автоматически запустил Джарвис. Тони сказал, что создал эту комнату для них обоих, но очевидно, что все в ней заточено под Стива, вплоть до удобной мебели, выбивающейся из роскошной обстановки остальной части дома.

— Присоединишься? — спрашивает Стив. — Оно всего пару минут идет. Джарвис может его перезапустить.

— И нарушить расписание, над которым так долго работал? Да он меня освежует заживо, — шутит Тони, но все равно подсаживается к Стиву.

— Боюсь, для этого мне недостает некоторых деталей, сэр, — отвечает Джарвис. — А расписание Капитана охватывает не только телевидение.

— Да? Значит, читалка работает?

Как только речь заходит о его изобретении, Тони исполняется энтузиазма, и глаза у него загораются.

— Об этом лучше спросить у Капитана, сэр.

Тони запрограммировал Джарвиса знать и принимать существование Стива, но общаться они все равно не могут.

— Так что, Стив?

— Она потрясающая. Я читаю намного быстрее, чем перелистываются страницы, но лучше так, чем наоборот. И я успеваю перечитать, если где-то запутаюсь, так что это удобно.

— Хм, — отвечает Тони и передает ответ Джарвису, тут же переходя на малопонятный технотреп.

Стив не особо ладит с техникой. Он знает много терминов и подходов, но пользоваться изобретениями Тони все равно не может, так что знания у него чисто теоретические.

— Утром я читал “Хоббита”, — говорит Стив, когда Тони с Джарвисом умолкают. Он, наверное, глупо улыбается, но ничего не может с собой поделать. — Это моя первая книга за столько лет.

Тони сияет.

— Я рад, что это сработало. Сначала я хотел, чтобы страницы переворачивал Дамми, но он такой неуклюжий, что ничего не вышло.

Стив оглядывается, чтобы проверить, не слышал ли Дамми — он честно заставил бы Тони извиниться — но тот, кажется, в другой комнате, так что Стив молчит.

— Наверняка с двумя руками ему было бы легче. Не говоря уже о пальцах, — но заступиться за робота все равно хочется.

Тони что-то бурчит, но, скорее всего, он больше недоволен своим несовершенным кодом, чем Дамми.

— Эй, — говорит Стив без предисловий, потому что Тони можно взять только неожиданностью. — Ты когда в последний раз ел?

— Ну, раньше, — Тони отмахивается от вопроса, будто это пустяк.

— Ага, — Стив не впечатлен. — Ты обедал?

— Я обе... господи, Роджерс, мы что, в третьем классе? Разумеется, я обедал. Кино-то будем смотреть?

— Я не знаю деталей запроса капитана Роджерса, но должен заметить, что сегодня вы съели только половину пончика и выпили четыре чашки кофе, — бойко докладывает Джарвис.

— Ага! — восклицает Стив, как раз когда Тони рявкает:

— Предатель!

— Тони, съешь бутерброд. Это займет минуту, а потом мы посмотрим фильм, — уговаривает Стив. Ему хочется подтолкнуть Тони, до которого сейчас рукой подать, но, разумеется, он ничего не делает.

— Бу-бу-бу, — говорит Тони, но ухмыляется и идет на кухню.

На случай, если он снова отвлечется и пересоберет микроволновку, Стив идет следом.

— Ой, а может приготовишь попкорна? — спрашивает он. — Мне нравится запах.

К тому же попкорн Тони всегда доедает.

— Договорились, — Тони вытаскивает миску для попкорна. Она старомодная, с ручкой для перемешивания зерен, но внутри установлен маленький двигатель, вращающий эту ручку с полюбившейся хозяину скоростью.

Пиджак Тони уже снял, а пока готовится попкорн, развязывает галстук, закатывает рукава рубашки и вытаскивает продукты для бутербродов. Он расслаблен, мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз становятся заметней, когда он улыбается.

Стив любит эти морщинки, хотя и знает, что Тони злится, когда про них вспоминает — то есть нечасто. Для Стива они — знак того, что Тони счастлив и живет своей жизнью, но Тони они, кажется, напоминают, что он оставляет Стива позади. С самой смерти Стив не постарел ни на день.

— Как работа? — спрашивает он, стоя без дела у плиты и прислушиваясь к глухим хлопкам.

— Бр-р, работа, не спрашивай, — приказывает Тони. — Они все идиоты.

— Ничего подобного. Ты не нанимаешь идиотов, — смеется Стив.

Тони корчит рожицу.

— Я же не всех нанимал, — спорит он, откусывая от готового бутерброда большой кусок. — Так что мы смотрим?

— Джарвис включил “Касабланку”, но можешь выбрать что-нибудь другое. Я уже смотрел. Когда она вышла в прокат, вообще-то.

— Да, давай поставим что-нибудь по душе такому сопляку, как я, — Тони опрокидывает попкорн в огромную миску и захватывает остаток бутерброда. — Пошли, Кэп, время кино.

Стив снова улыбается, когда они бок о бок садятся на диван, Тони спорит с Джарвисом, какой фильм выбрать. Стиву все равно, на чем они остановятся, он знает, что Тони и Джарвис учтут его вкусы. Быть мертвым не очень приятно: он постоянно чувствует несколько дюймов между ним и Тони, которые они всегда оставляют, чтобы не приходилось соприкасаться и вспоминать, что Стива здесь на самом деле нет. Но зато здесь он чувствует себя, как дома.

***

_32 года_

Та еще картина: на Тони один из его костюмов, черный с красной рубашкой, пиджак небрежно валяется рядом, сам Тони растянулся на белом диване. Он выглядит почти безупречно, даже шнурки еще завязаны — полная противоположность обнаженному мужчине, который стоит на коленях у него между ног и сосет его член.

Тони зарылся руками в волосы песочного оттенка и мелко толкается бедрами вверх. Его глаза распахиваются, когда дверь открывается.

— Ой! Мне так жаль! — говорит Пеппер. Непосвященным ее голос может показаться беззаботным и удивленным, но Стиву очевидно, что она не удивлена, и ей ни капли не жаль.

— Я буду на кухне, — добавляет она, резко разворачивается и уходит.

Стив, спотыкаясь, следует за ней, лицо горит. Он далеко не в первый раз застукал Тони с кем-то, даже не в десятый. У Тони вообще — ни стыда ни совести! Но Стив впервые увидел его с мужчиной и очень надеется, что из-за этого между ними не возникнет неловкости.

Но если и возникнет — то только из-за Тони, потому что Стиву точно все равно. Но Тони как-то умудрился сохранить это в тайне, хотя они почти неразлучны, а значит, его это беспокоит.

К тому же, глупо, но ему так и хочется крикнуть, что в этот раз он ни при чем! Он не появился в неудачный момент. Он просто следовал за Пеппер со встречи с Обадайей.

Стив старался следить за Обадайей. От Тони толку не было: во-первых, потому что всем занималась Пеппер, а во-вторых, потому что он думал, что Стив сошел с ума, раз в чем-то подозревает Обадайю. Словами это не объяснить. Все из-за того, как Обадайя смотрит на Тони, когда думает, что тот не видит.

— Надеюсь, это важно, — рявкает Тони, приходя на кухню двадцать минут спустя и мельтеша в дверном проеме вместо того, чтобы сесть за стол к Пеппер и Стиву.

— Важно для тебя или для меня и компании? — спрашивает Пеппер. — Мне надо, чтобы ты кое-что подписал и перепроверил бюджет. По-моему, Обадайя снова выделил на исследования слишком мало денег, а он только тебя слушает, — Тони смотрит на Стива, тут же отводит глаза и наливает себе чашку кофе.

— Тони, ты что — краснеешь? — ахает Пеппер. — У тебя жар? Или ты чем-то накачался?

— Нет, нет и нет, — кисло отвечает Тони. — Бумаги, подписи, давай сюда.

— Ты покраснел. Не от стыда же? Я-то думала, что тебя ничем не прошибешь, и признай: это не худшее, за чем я тебя заставала, — ухмыляется Пеппер, разглядывая, как непривычно ежится Тони, но лучше бы она оставила его в покое.

— Это из-за меня? — спрашивает Стив, и Тони резко поднимает на него взгляд. Стив обычно молчит, когда в комнате есть другие люди. — Мне не важно, что тебе нравятся мужчины, но если тебе неловко, я могу уйти.

Тони качает головой и садится за стол, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Бумаги? — снова просит он, и Пеппер возвращается к делам.

— Прости, что ты так узнал, — говорит Тони вечером, когда Пеппер уходит.

— Да, мне тоже жаль. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сказал мне, когда был готов.

— Только посмотри на себя, Кэп. Такой продвинутый.

Стив пожимает плечами:

— Я смотрю новости. Мир так изменился с моей эпохи, но вне зависимости от причины, я просто не терплю, когда над людьми издеваются из-за того, кто они есть.

— Ты всегда меня удивляешь, — улыбается Тони, качая головой. — Но, чтобы ты знал, женщин я все еще люблю.

— Это объясняет, почему ты со столькими переспал, — сухо отвечает Стив.

— Ой, сначала Пеппер, теперь ты. Хватит ехидничать. Давай что-нибудь посмотрим.

— А тебя не ждет гость? — невинно спрашивает Стив.

— Шутишь что ли? — Тони хохочет. — После этого нечаянного акта эксгибиционизма его как ветром сдуло.

— Хорошего мужчину нынче днем с огнем не сыскать, — говорит Стив по дороге в гостиную, где Тони запускает фильм. Тот фыркает, но ничего не говорит.

***

_39 лет_

Когда на колонну нападают, вокруг тут же поднимается хаос, Стив уже почти забыл, каково это, забыл, что к такому нельзя подготовить. Воздух густой от песка и пуль, Стив кричит, чтобы Тони бежал к Роуди и убирался подальше, но разве Тони послушает.

Стив замечает снаряд первым, пока Тони стоит во весь рост и лихорадочно оглядывается в поисках пути отхода. Стив пытается опрокинуть его на землю, кидается всем телом, чтобы закрыть собой, но пролетает насквозь.

Тони отбрасывает на землю, и его бессознательное окровавленное тело уносят прочь, Стив бежит за ними.

Он ничего не может поделать, но непрестанно что-то бормочет, рассказывает, что происходит вокруг, обещает, что будет рядом. Тони вряд ли его слышит, пока не оказывается перед видеокамерой с мешком на голове.

— Ты не сможешь видеть, когда мешок снимут, не пугайся, — говорит Стив. — Их здесь слишком много, чтобы драться, сиди смирно и жди удачного момента.

Удачного момента так и не наступает.

Тони отказывается делать оружие, и Стив никогда не был так горд и испуган одновременно. Он стоит рядом, знает, чего ждать, но все равно, когда начинаются пытки, он будто получает под дых.

Спустя две недели Тони больше не может это выносить. Он трясется и кашляет, когда его приносят назад, в одной руке — автомобильная батарея, другой он прикрывает ребра. Каждый раз, когда Тони забирают, Стив пытается бороться, но кулаки проходят насквозь. Каждый раз, когда Тони возвращают, сердце Стива разбивается от того, что с ним сотворили. За все годы, что Стив пробыл призраком, ему никогда не хотелось коснуться кого-то так сильно. Внутри него пылает тихая ярость и отчаянное желание защитить, от которых, в конечном счете, мало толку. Первые несколько раз он ходил с ними, следовал по сырым коридорам, чтобы Тони было, на чем сосредоточиться, чтобы тот видел хоть одно дружественное лицо в этом аду, но Тони настоял, чтобы Стив оставался. Стив не хотел бросать его одного, но подчинился, ведь от Тони и без того слишком мало зависело.

Тони бросают на тонкий спальный мешок, держа на прицеле переводчика. Стив опускается рядом на колени, закрывая Тони от захватчиков, и смотрит, как они уходят.

— Все хорошо, Тони, они уже ушли, — Тони переворачивается на спину, движения медленные и явно болезненные. — Эй, посмотри на меня, хочу проверить, нет ли у тебя сотрясения. Следи за пальцем.

Тони цепляется взглядом за указательный палец Стива и следит за его кончиком, когда Стив водит им взад-вперед. Глаза двигаются одновременно, и зрачки одинаково расширены, а больше Стив и не знает, на что смотреть.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Все нормально.

— Не знаю, что ты собирался делать, если бы у меня оказалось сотрясение, — бурчит Тони, закашливается и хватается за ребра. Второй пленник подходит к нему с чашкой воды, поднося ее к его губам и помогая выпить. — Спасибо.

— Пока тебя не было, я ходил к Роуди, — Стив пытается отвлечь Тони, как только может.

— Чем он занимается? — спрашивает Тони. Они не пытаются скрывать свои беседы. В этой дыре ты никогда не остаешься один, а Тони был слишком накачан наркотиками, когда только проснулся в первый раз, чтобы это понимать, хотя он, может быть, и не помнит об этом.

— Он все еще тебя ищет. У них огромная группа вертолетов, и Роуди велел им расследовать все взрывы. У тебя, похоже, та еще репутация.

Тони выдавливает хриплый смешок.

— Как хорошо Роуди меня знает. Но они хоть близко?

— Я не знаю, где мы, — неохотно признает Стив. — Но снаружи вертолетов не слышно. Там вообще мало что слышно.

— Досадно. Но я и так знал, что мы на краю света.

Стив кладет руку на грубое одеяло на волосок от руки Тони, почти касаясь ее мизинцем. Никому из них не надо лишний раз напоминать, что Стива нет.

Стив сомневается, но потом озвучивает то, о чем думает уже несколько дней.

— Рано или поздно тебе придется сдаться, Тони, — тихо говорит он.

Тони одаривает его злым взглядом и беспокойно ерзает.

— Слишком слаб, да?

— Тони, ты один из самых сильных людей, кого я когда-либо знал, а знал я многих. Понял? — Тони отворачивается, и Стив наклоняется, пока не встречается с ним глазами. — Понял? — снова спрашивает он, теперь уже тверже.

Тони кивает.

— Я сейчас не чувствую в себе особой силы, — признает он.

— Знаю, я об этом и говорю. Никто не сможет терпеть пытки вечно. Никто. Баки не мог, тогда, на войне, и Роуди не сможет, сколько бы он не тренировался. Даже я, Тони. Рано или поздно любой сломается.

— Ты не умеешь поддерживать боевой дух. Хочешь подсказку? Ты должен меня утешать, а не расстраивать.

— Нет, Тони, выслушай меня. Сейчас ты боишься, что придется делать им оружие, и я тоже этого не хочу, но самое главное для тебя — остаться в живых, ладно? Это важнее всего остального, даже если придется добавить пару ракет к тому арсеналу снаружи. Пока ты ребра просто ушиб, но если сломаешь, будет намного хуже. Может, пора сдаться? — он дает Тони обдумать предложение.

— Ненавижу, когда ты прав, — вздыхает тот. — Особенно, потому что я правда не хочу им ничего строить.

— Получить доступ к инструментам и материалам не означает сдаться. Это просто хорошая стратегия. Улыбайся и изображай послушание, пока строишь оружие, которое разорвет их на кусочки.

Тони кивает.

— Звучит соблазнительно. Придется дождаться, пока они снова предложат.

Стив хмурится, он не хочет, чтобы Тони страдал больше, чем необходимо, но неохотно соглашается:

— Иначе будет подозрительно. А я помогу тебе составить карту лагеря.

Только бы этого оказалось достаточно.

У него, должно быть, на лице написано, как он беспокоится, потому что Тони слабо улыбается переводчику, который вежливо притворялся, что Тони молчит.

— Вряд ли нам принесли обед, пока меня не было? Я заказывал стейк.

Стив смеется, зная, что шутка предназначена в первую очередь ему. С Тони все будет хорошо. Стив отказывается верить во что-то иное.

***

— Тони? — зовет Стив, прикрывая глаза от яркого солнца, вдалеке раздаются тревожные звуки выстрелов.

Он поворачивается и видит, как Тони в доспехе выступает против нескольких вооруженных винтовками мужчин, которые кричат что-то на незнакомом языке.

Стива не засекают сенсоры доспеха, и Тони поворачивает скрытое маской лицо, стоит ему отвлечься, в него тут же выпускают град пуль.

Все чаще Стив застает Тони в доспехе, когда он разгребает беспорядок, учиненный Обадайей, но сегодня впервые Стив появился в разгаре битвы. Звучат выстрелы, и дыхание перехватывает от ужаса, и, черт, черт, своим криком он подверг Тони опасности, пусть и нечаянно. Но Тони отмахивается от пуль, как от мух, и бьет по противникам из репульсоров, вся стычка занимает несколько секунд.

Когда враги повержены и лежат на земле, Тони снова поворачивается к Стиву.

— Прости, — говорит Стив, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, хотя он ужасно испуган. — Я не знал, где мы. Увидимся дома.

Тони кивает и взмывает в воздух слишком грациозно для человека, на котором столько металла. Стив вздыхает, думает о доме и Джарвисе и позволяет переместить себя через половину земного шара в калифорнийское поместье Тони.

Он мерит комнату шагами, не в силах сидеть на месте, пока не возвращается Тони, спустившийся в лабораторию через новый люк.

— Я нашел один из самых больших складов оружия, — говорит Тони, пока Джарвис освобождает его от доспеха. — У них должно остаться совсем мало. Кажется, я почти всю свою технику отследил.

Стив кивает, внимательно оглядывая Тони в поисках ранений. Тони изучает его в ответ, будто ожидал больше энтузиазма по поводу своих новостей.

— Все в порядке?

— Да, — говорит Стив и прежде, чем Тони начнет расспросы, добавляет: — А у тебя как прошло?

Тони кривится.

— Чтобы я не взорвал склад, они спрятали там детей, но Джарвис их нашел, и мы вытащили их, прежде чем все уничтожить — он вздыхает. — Иногда мне кажется, что я просто тренирую их сообразительность, а не решаю проблему.

— Решаешь, — успокаивает Стив. — По крайней мере, без этого оружия они не смогут причинить столько вреда. И разве ты не говорил, что о новых нападениях докладывают намного реже?

— Точно, — лицо Тони светлеет. — Уровень смертности упал почти на сорок процентов. Ты прав, я крут, нельзя об этом забывать.

Стив фыркает. Тони поворачивается к нему, как только Джарвис снимает с его шеи гибкие пластины.

— Эй, обычно такое нахальство вдохновляет тебя на сарказм. Ты точно в порядке?

— Все хорошо, — Тони не верит, так что Стив говорит: — Прости, что помешал тебе там.

Джарвис снимает с Тони перчатку, и тот отмахивается освобожденной рукой, ничуть не обеспокоенный случаем, из-за которого Стив до сих пор на нервах.

— От пары пуль еще никто не умирал, — шутит он. Стив бросает на него безрадостный взгляд. — Да ладно, все лучше, чем когда ты появился во время пробного полета.

— Не знаю. Я бы, наверное, предпочел повторить тот раз, — слабо улыбается в ответ Стив. — Вряд ли бы я умер от падения, хоть и перепугался.

Тогда он подумал о Пеппер и переместился прежде, чем ударился о землю и проверил гипотезу.

— Жаль я не видел твое лицо, — смеется Тони.

— Безумно смешно, — сухо отвечает Стив, и Тони снова хохочет. Джарвис все еще снимает доспех с ног, но Тони уже теребит грудную пластину, чтобы оценить ущерб. Он мешает делу, пока Джарвис наконец его не упрекает.

— Тогда давай быстрее, — ничуть не смущен Тони. — Нам вообще надо поспешить со всем этим. Доделать дела, починить доспехи, освободить страны. Я не могу ждать тебя целый день.

Как только снята последняя деталь, Тони подхватывается с места и подбирает погнутую пластину, к которой тянулся все это время. И тихо присвистывает.

— Я тут надолго. Хочешь Джарвис поставит тебе книжку или еще что-нибудь?

— Неа, — Стив устраивается на диванчике. — Я посижу с тобой.

Тони широко улыбается, но тут же отвлекается, когда Дамми протягивает неправильный инструмент.

— Нет, да нет же, вон тот, ну почему я тебя вообще здесь держу? — и Тони с головой ныряет в работу.

За делами он ни на секунду не умолкает, знакомая болтовня успокаивает, и Стива отпускают остатки ледяной паники, которую он испытал, увидев Тони в опасности. Пусть Тони и все равно, но Стив не может позволить такому повториться. Придется быть осторожней, следить, где и когда он появляется, может быть, приходить пореже.

После Афганистана он все равно слишком много вертелся рядом, да и Тони сейчас занят, как никогда раньше, а это о чем-то да говорит.

Тони сражается на войне, и пусть не на той, которую помнит Стив, она тоже важна. Если Стив не может помочь ему в битве, так хотя бы не будет мешаться под ногами.

***

40 лет

Тони летит в самолете, когда Стив появляется, это всегда его немного нервирует. Непонятно, почему оказаться на высоте 40 тысяч футов настолько страннее, чем путешествовать по земле, но что есть, то есть.

В миске плавают два сырых яйца, скорлупа разбросана вокруг, и Тони смотрит на них, будто ищет отгадку к тайнам вселенной.

Минуту спустя он хмыкает и бурчит себе под нос:

— Просто скажи ей. Поставь омлет, посмотри в глаза и скажи: “Пеппер, я умираю”.

— Ты — что? — переспрашивает Стив, и Тони резко оборачивается.

— Стив! — фальшиво улыбается он. — Что такое? — Его лицо тут же мрачнеет, когда наивная попытка отвлечь не срабатывает. Стив сверлит его взглядом. — Я тебя не заметил.

— Наверное, отвлекся на грядущую смерть! — почти кричит Стив, и Тони морщится. — Тони, какого черта?

— Слушай, это не я придумал, — огрызается Тони, но Стив перебивает:

— Господи, это же из-за арк-реактора, да? Ты же сказал, что починишь его. Ты сказал, что это маленькая неувязочка в проектировании, которая вызвала незначительное перенасыщение минералами. Пустячок.

Тони поджимает губы и окидывает его долгим взглядом. Это один из первых случаев, когда он кажется Стиву старым. Тони, похоже, все-таки решает сказать правду, и Стив благодарен.

— Я не хотел тебя волновать.

— Тони, — Стив зажмуривается, глубоко вздыхает, и говорит уже спокойно: — Прости. Ты как?

— Ну, сам знаешь, — тут же шутит Тони. — Бывало и лучше. — Стив не то фыркает, не то всхлипывает. — А ты воспринял это лучше, чем я ожидал.

— Что тебя поразило? — сухо уточняет Стив. — Крики или молчаливый приступ паники?

— То, что мы уже перешли к рациональному разговору и эмоциональной поддержке, — улыбается Тони. — Я думал, сначала придется поругаться еще пару минут.

— Что от этого толку? — напоминает Стив, ему не удается изгнать горечь из голоса.

— Но хуже тоже не стало бы, — возражает Тони. — Не хочешь поговорить о приступе паники?

— Тони, это я должен тебя утешать, — против воли улыбается Стив.

— Что тут скажешь? Кажется, тебе нужен друг, — дразнит Тони. Он всегда говорит самое важное, будто в шутку. У Стива от этого едет крыша.

Он вздыхает, вдруг осознав, как устал.

— Как ты можешь сказать такое, а потом спрашивать, почему я расстроен? — говорит Стив и продолжает, не давая себя перебить. — Без тебя я бы давно свихнулся, Тони. Ты — единственный человек в моем мире, буквально, — он трет глаза и тихо добавляет: — Не просто думаю, что смогу потерять тебя. Я многих терял за свою жизнь, но не тебя. Я не смогу.

— Ты с ума сошел, если думаешь, что я не найду тебя после смерти и не буду преследовать. Я наконец-то отомщу тебе за все эти годы слежки, — глухо говорит Тони. Он качает головой и улыбается уголком рта. — Эй, может, если я тоже буду призраком, я смогу тебя коснуться.

— Конечно, Тони, — Стиву не хочется отнимать эту надежду, но сам он не верит. За все эти десятилетия он ни разу не видел другого призрака и не уверен, как это произошло с ним самим. Он вдруг чувствует слабость: он не может остаться и выслушать ответ Пеппер. Он не может снова услышать “умираю” из уст Тони. — Иди и скажи Пеппер. Она заслуживает знать. Увидимся.

— Ага, уже бегу, только скачала приготовлю омлет. Смягчу удар, — говорит Тони, но видно, что он сам себе не верит. Стив уходит.

Он появляется несколько раз за последующие дни, но Тони снова занят спасением мира и себя за компанию, так что даже не замечает.

Стив молча следит со стороны, как Тони препирается с Коулсоном, сражается плечом к плечу с Роуди и целует Пеппер, и Стиву ясно как день, что он сделал верный выбор, когда ушел. “Вот, как все должно быть”, думает он, прежде чем снова исчезнуть.

***

— Тони, — говорит Стив, и Тони широко улыбается, поднимая на него глаза. От доспеха мало что осталось, металл почернел и погнулся, но медленно возвращается к жизни в умелых руках Тони.

— Привет, Кэп, вот ты где. Я все думал, куда ты делся. Подожди, сейчас я тебе расскажу, что тут было. Дурдом какой-то, но, знаешь, в хорошем смысле, хотя Пеппер бы, наверное, не согласилась, и...

— Эй, — перебивает Стив, потому что, пусть он только рад сидеть и слушать болтовню Тони, счастливую и легкомысленную, но если поддаться, он ни за что не сделает то, за чем пришел. — Можно с тобой поговорить?

— Да, конечно, что такое? — Тони выкручивает из доспехов огромный болт и бросает его на стол, отмахиваясь от Дамми, который тянется за болтом и лезет под руку.

— Я видел тебя на выставке две недели назад. Ты был великолепен, Тони.

— Да, удачно получилось, хотя, если бы Хаммер не был таким ушлепком, обошлись бы вообще без проблем. Знаю, ты не любишь, когда я ругаюсь, но я цитирую Пеппер, и признайся, это отличное описание. Кстати, я больше не умираю. Подумал, что тебе будет интересно.

— И я очень тобой горжусь, — продолжает Стив, будто Тони ничего не говорил. С лица Тони сползает улыбка, сменяясь неловкой гримасой, которая всегда возникает, когда Стив его хвалит.

— Не то чтобы я не был польщен, но к чему это?

Стив улыбается.

— Я видел вас с Пеппер. Ты был так счастлив с ней, и я понял, что видел тебя таким впервые. И, наверное, это моя вина, потому что тебе не нужны настоящие отношения, если я всегда рядом.

— Стив, ты же знаешь, что это неправда.

— Но Пеппер — это здорово. Думаю, у тебя с ней есть настоящий шанс. Быть счастливым. Так что я сделаю то, что следовало сделать давным-давно: отпущу тебя.

— Так, слушай, я без понятия, что на тебя нашло, но давай притормозим на минутку. Потому что ты бредишь, — Тони обходит стол, но останавливается так и не коснувшись Стива.

Стив смеется, резко и невесело.

— Нет, Тони. И ты это знаешь, — в ушах раздается низкий монотонный звон, и впервые за несколько десятков лет в груди вспыхивает тепло.

— Я не понимаю. Почему ты это говоришь?

— Потому что люблю тебя, — в этот раз Стив смеется искренне, тепло распространяется, охватывает позвоночник. — Господи, Тони, ты разве не знаешь? — У Тони в глазах — изумление, и Стив качает головой, от движения его шатает. Он падает на колени, и Тони тянется к нему, машинально пытаясь поймать, но рука проходит насквозь. Внутри стоит такой жар, странно, что Тони не загорается, просто стоя рядом.

Тони испуганно расспрашивает:

— Что такое? Стив, что происходит? Черт, Стив, скажи мне, — и Стив хочет его успокоить, но не может.

— Что-то не так, — выдыхает он и теряет сознание.

***

Проснувшись, Стив удивляется.

Он-то думал, что наконец отдохнет.

Одну долгую секунду под далекий шум машин и тихое бормотание радио, он думает, что снова в сороковых. Старая жизнь в его голове приобрела какой-то далекое золотистое сияние, и он поражен, что первая его реакция — скорбь, потому что Тони еще не родился. Потому что снова придется прожить эти долгие десятилетия.

А потом он берет себя в руки, и, оказывается, он вовсе не в сороковых.

Стив никому не рассказывает, что хотя и пролежал семьдесят лет во льду, все это время он был в сознании. Он так боится, что все окажется сном, что ничего на самом деле не было. Он пытается доказать себе, что это правда, читает истории, которые ему дают, чтобы убедиться, что все помнит правильно, встречает людей, вроде агента Коулсона и Наташи, которых помнит с последнего года с Тони. Все сходится, но с Тони он так и не связывается. Говорит себе, что просто не хочет высовываться, что Фьюри и так внимательно следит за ним, что он все равно рано или поздно увидит Тони из-за инициативы “Мстители”, но, по правде говоря, он вряд ли выдержит, если окажется, что Тони его не помнит. Это станет последней каплей.

Так что Стив говорит с психологами, упражняется, ест в кафетерии тонны еды и спит. Вообще-то, он очень много спит. Все думают, что это признак депрессии, но ему все равно. Он уже семьдесят лет не спал, и пусть ему и не хотелось, это было то еще испытание. А еще он постоянно передвигает все, что попадается под руку: стулья, на которых сидит, солонки и перечницы на столе, просто чтобы убедиться, что может. Наверняка психологи голову себе сломали.

Примерно две с половиной недели с тех пор, как Стив оказался на базе ЩИТа, Наташа находит его в спортзале.

— Не хочешь размяться? — предлагает она, с вызовом приподнимая бровь.

Он не хочет, но им вместе работать, так что он соглашается. Они подходят к большому пустому мату, и он ждет ее хода.

У Стива есть нечестное преимущество: он видел, как Наташа дерется, хотя она об этом, конечно, не знает. Он не подпускает ее близко, пользуется длиной рук и только защищается. Тридцать минут спустя она не продвинулась ни на шаг, хотя пара ударов и пробила его оборону, и досаду в воздухе можно резать ножом.

Когда она останавливает спарринг, оба тяжело дышат.

— Отличная драка, — искренне улыбается Стив. С Наташей было куда сложнее, чем с любым другим агентом из тех, с кем он сражался.

— Ты не такой, как я ожидала, — она рассматривает его, пока он пьет.

— Ты ожидала найти во льдах выжившего после крушения Капитана Америку? — ехидно уточняет он.

— Нет, — на ее губах призрак улыбки. — Но ожидала, что человек, который потерял весь мир, будет злиться посильнее.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Вряд ли от этого будет много толку.

— Вряд ли, но разве ты не хочешь знать, что стало с теми, кого ты любил? Ты не спрашивал о солдатах из твоего отряда, о друзьях детства. Или о Пегги Картер.

Хочешь не хочешь, а такую дерзость приходится уважать. Никто еще не называл имени Пегги.

— Ты читала мое досье и знаешь, что у меня мало кто был до войны. К тому же, я знаю вероятность найти друзей живыми через семьдесят лет. Она мала.

— Какой практичный подход для знаменитого идеалиста, — Наташа начинает растяжку, больше напоказ, чем ради тренировки.

— Не забудь включить это в доклад.

Она улыбается еще шире.

— Непременно.

***

Когда Фьюри говорит, что в следующие несколько дней Стив встретится с другими Мстителями, он решает, что месяца отсрочек достаточно. Из новостных репортажей он знает, что Тони в Нью-Йорке, так что он впервые самостоятельно уходит с базы Щ.И.Т.а (хотя не обманывает себя, что его не преследуют) и идет в Старк-Тауэр.

Странно снова оказаться в толпе, но люди улыбаются и обходят его, или пихают в бок, и он снова чувствует себя частью города.

В башне он вежливо здоровается со швейцаром и легко проходит по знакомому вестибюлю. Охранники провожают его глазами, но не останавливают, и он входит в главный лифт и вводит приоритетный код Тони. Даже если код больше не работает, Тони обратит внимание.

Стив старается не думать о том, что код, как и все остальное, мог пригрезиться ему в бреду.

Тони непринужденно ожидает около двери лифта, наливая себе в бокал что-то спиртное. На нем старая футболка и джинсы — достаточно чистые, значит, если он и работал, то недолго. Серебристый чемоданчик с доспехом стоит неподалеку, около тележки с напитками.

— Мало кто знает этот код, — Тони закупоривает дорогой хрустальный графин.

— И я один из них, — беззаботно говорит Стив.

Тони резко разворачивается и, не глядя, ставит бокал на столешницу, так не прикоснувшись к напитку.

— Кого я вижу! Я с ума схожу от беспокойства, а ты просто впархиваешь сюда, и... — Тони замирает, будто мозг наконец поспевает за языком. Шагает вперед. — Ты приехал на лифте. И что это на тебе?

Стив так улыбается, что у него болят щеки, но перестать не может. Он пожимает плечами, потому что на нем обычные брюки и белая рубашка — о чем тут говорить?

— Джарвис! — рявкает Тони. — Ты его видишь?

— Да, сэр. Всеми доступными сенсорами. И позвольте добавить, как же я счастлив наконец познакомиться, Капитан!

Стив улыбается и смотрит на ближайшую камеру, встроенную в потолок.

— Поверь, Джарвис, я тоже. Наконец-то я могу поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты все эти годы заботился о Тони.

— Ты... ты правда здесь, — говорит Тони, но, похоже, он сам не верит словам, вылетающим изо рта. Стив протягивает руку, и Тони делает еще шаг вперед, и еще. Протягивает руку, и пальцы у него чуть-чуть трясутся. Он замирает, когда между их пальцами всего дюйм, встречается взглядом со Стивом. В глазах Тони — все знакомые Стиву страхи, но потом в них вспыхивает та самая стальная решимость, которой Стив всегда гордился, и Тони преодолевает оставшееся расстояние, пальцы у него теплые и шершавые. Он берет Стива за руку и так крепко сжимает ее, что кажется, никогда не отпустит.

— Тони, — глухо говорит он, и Тони бросается к нему в обьятья, вжимается лицом ему в шею. Стив обхватывает его руками, обнимает. Этого ему хотелось с самой первой встречи: прижать Тони к груди, чтобы тот знал, что он в безопасности, не одинок и бесконечно любим. Ноги подгибаются и Стив опускается на пол. Тони, вцепившийся мертвой хваткой, оказывается у него на коленях, и Стив прячет лицо в темных волосах. Он вдыхает знакомый запах и позволяет себе поверить, что все это на самом деле.

***

Тони так и засыпает в обьятьях Стива. Стив тихо посмеивается и еще какое-то время так и сидит, наслаждаясь теплом и тяжестью прижавшегося к нему тела.

Потом он встает, без труда относит Тони в роскошную спальню дальше по коридору, опускает на кровать и садится на краешек матраса. Уходить не хочется, но залезть в постель было бы странно. Стив решает ограбить кухню, пока Тони спит, но задерживается, прежде чем встать. Не стоит, наверное, позволять себе лишнего, но сколько уже раз Стив стоял вот так и хотел несбыточного? В общем, он не может удержаться. Он наклоняется, приглаживает короткие волосы Тони и нежно целует его в лоб.

Стив улыбается и встает было, но его не пускает рука Тони, вдруг вцепившаяся в запястье.

— Какой приятный сон, — ухмыляется Тони и притягивает Стива к себе, тот позволяет усадить себя назад на кровать.

— Не знаю, как ты, а я не сплю.

Тони не слушает его, и когда Стив отказывается наклониться, садится и целует его. Губы у Тони теплые и мягкие, он кладет руку на щеку Стива и наклоняет его голову, чтобы было удобнее.

Когда Стив начинает неуверенно отвечать, Тони довольно стонет, лаская его щеку большим пальцем. Тони везде: шершавая бородка, мягкие губы, на целую минуту Стив теряется в чужом запахе и вкусе; секунды тянутся, пока язык Тони обводит краешки его рта. Но даже сквозь гул в ушах и жжение внизу живота Стив понимает, что не может так.

— Нет, — шепчет он. Оказывается, он вцепился в футболку Тони и теперь использует ее, чтобы отстраниться. — Нет, нам нельзя.

Стыд и отвращение к себе уродуют лицо Тони, он отдергивается.

— Ты с Пеппер, я не позволю тебе изменять, — быстро объясняет Стив, потому что он же не отказывает Тони. Он совсем не об этом говорил.

— А, — лицо Тони светлеет, но напряжение никуда не девается. — Нет, я не с Пеппер, все в порядке. Можешь целовать меня с чистой совестью. Вообще-то, ты просто обязан меня поцеловать, вот прямо сейчас.

На лице у него отрепетированная небрежность, а значит, на самом деле ему совсем не все равно, и на долгую минуту Стива захватывает знакомое желание выследить и избить того, кто причинил Тони боль. Еще секунду он наслаждается тем, что может это сделать, даже если не станет, а потом спрашивает:

— Хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Нет, — хмурится Тони. Стив не спорит, просто отпускает футболку и укладывается так, что они с Тони лежат лицом к лицу, сцепленные руки между ними. — Ладно, — фыркает Тони, будто поддается глупым уговорам Стива. Стив удерживается от улыбки. — Когда ты в прошлый раз исчез, я, разумеется, забеспокоился, — Тони замолкает и вглядывается в Стива, будто ждет насмешки, но Стив молчит, и Тони продолжает: — И в конце концов я рассказал ей, что случилось. С тобой. Я рассказал ей о тебе.

Тони сжимает пальцы в кулак.

— Она не поверила. Я знаю, это непросто, но это же Пеппер. То есть, я уже ранил ее раньше, чаще, чем я могу вспомнить, не то что сосчитать, но я правда думал, что она... В общем, она больше хотела отвести меня к психиатру, чем встречаться, а это плохой фундамент для отношений.

— Прости, — говорит Стив. — Но она не могла знать. Слушай, позвони ей прямо сейчас, пусть приходит. Ты нас познакомишь, и мы все проясним. Она наверняка вернется, как только поймет, что ты говорил правду.

— Не буду я ей звонить, — Тони смотрит на Стива, как на сумасшедшего.

— Почему? Все получится, — уговаривает Стив. — И ты получишь ее назад.

— Я не хочу, — отрезает Тони и закатывает глаза в ответ на удивление Стива: — Ты же теперь здесь.

Стив собирается спорить дальше, но тут у него урчит в животе.

— Серьезно? — смеется Тони.

Стив краснеет.

— Я много ем. Пришлось долго привыкать.

— После семидесяти лет голодания? Еще бы. Пошли, я сделаю тебе сэндвич, — Тони встает с кровати и стаскивает Стива за собой, не отпуская руку до последней секунды. Стив вообще не хочет его отпускать, но держаться за руки, ходя по квартире, возможно, немного странно. Будто чтобы компенсировать это, Тони идет так близко, что Стив чувствует тепло его тела.

На кухне Тони открывает холодильник и вытаскивает оттуда мясо и сыр, а Стив находит две тарелки (потому что Тони, скорее всего, снова забыл поесть) и достает хлеб из буфета. Еще он берет пакет с любимыми чипсами Тони, которые всегда хотел попробовать. Когда он поворачивается, Тони, не отрываясь, смотрит на него с банкой горчицы в руках.

— Что? — спрашивает Стив, открывая упаковку.

— Ничего, — Тони ставит горчицу на стол и начинает сооружать сэндвич, но в уголках рта у него пляшет маленькая улыбка.

Стив пожимает плечами и улыбается в ответ, закидывая ломтик чипсов в рот. Он разжевывает его, кривится и с трудом глотает, несмотря на резкий уксусный привкус, Тони смеется над его лицом.

— Они всегда так вкусно пахли, — печально объясняет Стив, бросая хмурый взгляд на пакетик. Он отталкивает от себя чипсы, вместо них берет яблоко, аккуратно нарезает на дольки и подкладывает несколько на тарелку Тони.

Тони протягивает ему сэндвич и начинает делать свой. Стив откусывает большой кусок и смотрит, как Тони суетится, то и дело бросая взгляд на Стива.

— Ты нервничаешь.

— Что? Нет, — возражает Тони.

— Ради бога, Тони. Я же тебя знаю. Я уж думал, что ты привык ко мне за все эти годы, — Стив опять откусывает от сэндвича и наблюдает, как Тони рвет салатный лист.

— Ты мог и сам сделать себе сэндвич, — слова Тони звучат серьезней, чем должен быть любой разговор о сэндвичах. — Прости, я должен был дать тебе его сделать.

— Ладно? — Стив не понимает, в чем дело, но если Тони хочет перевести тему — ради бога.

— Тебе вообще ветчина нравится? — спрашивает Тони и берет в руки яблочную дольку, но не съедает. — Если хочешь, у меня есть майонез.

— Все очень вкусно, мне нравится, — медленно отвечает Стив, хотя со странным поведением Тони ему уже не до сэндвича. — Почему у тебя такое тоскливое лицо из-за сэндвича?

— У меня не бывает тоскливого лица, — фыркает Тони.

— Разумеется, — кивает Стив. — Тогда я просто доем этот замечательный нетоскливый сэндвич.

Тони посмеивается, кажется, против воли.

— Сложно о чем-то волноваться, когда ты стоишь рядом, весь такой... настоящий, — жалуется он.

— Тогда в чем проблема?

— Ты настоящий, — Тони начинает медленно, но с каждым словом говорит все быстрее и быстрее. — Ты можешь сам делать себе сэндвичи, включать телевизор, разговаривать, знаешь, с другими людьми. И раз ты все это можешь, почему ты стоишь у меня в кухне и ешь мой дурацкий сэндвич? — Тони сам поражен, будто не собирался говорить все это вслух.

Стив вздыхает и откладывает недоеденный сэндвич.

— Для гения ты тот еще тупица, — он придвигается к Тони и кладет руку ему на предплечье. Им обоим нужно напомнить, что он и правда здесь. — Ты прослушал, когда я говорил, что люблю тебя?

— У тебя тогда была призрачная истерика! — в свое оправдание заявляет Тони. — И ты говорил, что бросаешь меня и еще всякую фигню. Как я мог в это поверить?

— Знаешь, это самый дурацкий наш разговор. А это о чем-то да говорит.

Стив за руку притягивает Тони к себе, чтобы нагнуться и поцеловать его и отстраняется — слишком быстро, если судить по жалобному стону Тони.

Стив не дает ему приблизиться и всматривается в откровенное желание на его лице.

— Ты ведь серьезен, да? — хрипло спрашивает Стив. — Потому что ты должен быть. Я просто, я никогда...

— Я столько лет хотел тебя поцеловать, — перебивает Тони. — Поверь мне, я серьезен, — он сглатывает и опускает взгляд к губам Стива. — А ты точно хочешь именно этого?

Стив не отвечает, просто снова его целует. Он хочет сделать это медленно и успокаивающе, но Тони толкается вверх и углубляет поцелуй, обхватывает Стива рукой за шею. Тони целуется почти отчаянно, будто пытается урвать, сколько сможет, пока Стив не пришел в себя. Поцелуй влажный и горячий, желание свивается в клубок внутри. Стив подсаживает Тони на стол, одна из тарелок с грохотом куда-то улетает, чипсы рассыпаются по полу, но какая разница, если можно встать между ног Тони и оказаться еще ближе.

Тони обхватывает Стива ногами за талию и трется об него сквозь брюки, от этого движения Стиву приходится прервать поцелуй, чтобы вздохнуть и застонать, когда Тони делает это снова.

— Вот так, вот так, — стонет Тони, хватает рубашку Стива на спине и тянет, пока тот не помогает ее снять. — Ох, господи, это еще лучше, чем я представлял, — вздыхает Тони, кладя ладони на плечи Стиву и начиная их поглаживать.

— Что? — немного растерянно спрашивает Стив, все его внимание сосредоточено на руках Тони, боже, эти руки на его ключицах, шее, спускаются ниже.

Тони хихикает:

— Да нет, ничего, — говорит он, обводя большим пальцем сосок.

Стив со свистом втягивает воздух и толкается навстречу Тони, поддерживая его рукой за поясницу. Пальцы находят путь к теплой коже под тканью, но не пытается снять рубашку.

— Черт, — ахает Тони и бормочет: — Это недолго продлится. Никто не смеет нас винить, — Тони не умолкает, даже когда расстегивает коричневый кожаный ремень Стива, — я тебя хотел целую вечность, а ты был призраком еще дольше.

Пальцы Тони касаются члена — и это почти чересчур, Стив издает низкий стон:

— Господи, Тони, — и наклоняется, чтобы убрать довольную усмешку с лица Тони поцелуем. Рука Тони зажата между ними, но ему, похоже, все равно, он только обхватывает член Стива и ласкает его, как может. Движения Тони подчиняются ритму, с которым Стив толкается навстречу ему бедрами, и Стив пытается замедлиться, правда, но Тони запускает язык ему в рот и трет большим пальцем головку члена.

От этой ласки все тело напрягается, мышцы сокращаются, и Стив глухо кричит в рот Тони. Тони мурлычет в ответ, низкий горловой звук, который Стив узнает, он ведь столько лет следил за Тони в мастерской, этот звук означает “как интересно получилось”, а потом все вырывается из-под контроля, и он кончает Тони в руку.

Стив прекращает поцелуй и утыкается лбом в плечо Тони, все тело дрожит. Он глубоко вздыхает и думает о Тони, который еще не кончил, который обнимает его, пока он не успокаивается. Стив слегка отстраняется, освобождая место, и тянется к ширинке на джинсах Тони.

— Господи, Стив, — невнятно говорит Тони. — Не надо, ты не должен...

— Я хочу, — Стив в первый раз обхватывает член Тони рукой. Он тянет, поворачивает руку, в конце движения ласкает пальцем головку, как делал Тони. Тот издает низкий мученический стон, Стив поднимает голову и повторяет жест, уже быстрее, но теперь он видит выражение лица Тони. Глаза у того потемнели и не отрываются от Стива, будто стоит ему отвести взгляд, как Стив исчезнет или превратится в кого-то другого.

— Тони, — Стив позволяет голосу опуститься от удовольствия, все еще звенящего внутри, и Тони издает тонкий умоляющий звук. Стив сильнее сжимает кулак и начинает двигать им еще быстрее. — Я хочу тебя, — говорит он, и Тони толкается бедрами. — Я здесь и никуда не уйду, — говорит Стив, потому что тоже хочет именно этого, и Тони кончает с тихим стоном, впиваясь пальцами ему в плечи.

Стив слабо улыбается и решает, что Тони идет ошеломленный вид. Пока тот не берет его за руку и не слизывает с ладони сперму.

— Господи, Тони, — голос Стива надламывается, а Тони просто сияет.

Стив целует его в висок и обнимает. Тони вздыхает и прижимается ближе, никто из них пока не хочет разжимать руки.

***

— Сэр, директор Фьюри пытается взломать мою систему, — предупреждает их Джарвис три дня спустя, прерывая сладкий сон Стива. Тони, лежащий рядом, отрывает взгляд от планшета и пару раз моргает.

— В 3:40 утра? — уточняет он.

— Да, сэр, — Джарвис не произносит “разумеется”, но оно читается в его тоне. — Мне позволить ему преуспеть?

— Да, — вздыхает Тони, встает и отбрасывает планшет. — Иначе он перейдет к тяжелой артиллерии, а я сейчас не в настроении делать ремонт.

Стив вылезает из постели и натягивает одежду, аккуратно сложенную на стуле неподалеку. Тони хватает из шкафа первое, что подвернулось под руку — красную рубашку — и накидывает ее на плечи. Он даже не застегивает ее и прямо в черных боксерах выходит в гостиную и, пока они ждут лифта, наливает себе в бокал что-то спиртное с тележки.

— Ты всегда пьешь, когда кто-то вторгается к тебе без приглашения? Потому что я нашел закономерность, — замечает Стив, тихо шлепая босыми ногами по полу.

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Мой чемодан уже стоял здесь. А с Фьюри легче иметь дело, когда тебе есть, что выпить.

— Забавно, — сухо говорит Фьюри, выходя из лифта, длинный черный плащ с должной драмой развевается у него за спиной. — Я всегда говорю то же самое о тебе.

За ним следует Наташа, по ее лицу ничего не прочитать. Она не обращает никакого внимания на полуголого Тони, но дергает бровью при виде небрежной — руки в карманы — позы Стива. Еще двое явно вооруженных агентов выходят из лифта и придерживают двери.

— Не хотите рассказать мне, что происходит? — спрашивает Фьюри, хотя вопрос больше похож на приказ. У него это хорошо получается, как заметил Стив.

— Я знаю, что закон “не спрашивай, не говори” отменили, но вряд ли это означает, что ты должен врываться к людям в дома, чтобы выяснить, что происходит за закрытыми дверями, — говорит Тони.

— Возможно, если бы эти люди брали трубку, мне не пришлось бы выезжать к ним на дом, — парирует Фьюри. — Даже Пеппер не дозвонилась.

— Да, может, я и переборщил с изоляцией, но, слушай, — Тони делает широкий жест в сторону Стива, — разве меня можно винить?

Стив закатывает глаза, и Фьюри тут же переключается на него:

— Тебе есть, что добавить, Роджерс?

— Нет, сэр, простите, сэр, — говорит Стив, а потом распахивает глаза пошире и невинно добавляет: — Вся эта техника так сбивает с толку.

Эффект испорчен, потому что Тони заходится глубоким смехом с чем-то вроде хихиканья в конце, когда он хватается за тележку с напитками, чтобы не упасть.

Фьюри выплевывает, снова направляя весь гнев на него:

— Я не тебя развлекать приехал, Старк, — и продолжает лекцию, к которой Стив особо не прислушивается: слишком внимательно он смотрит, как Тони смеется, красная рубашка висит у него на плечах, но ничего не скрывает. Стив мог бы подойти и медленно ее снять, позволяя упасть на пол, пока он касается только что обнаженной кожи.

— Капитан, вы меня слушаете? — Фьюри ждет ответа.

— Э, — говорит Стив и умолкает, довольно очевидно, что ответ — “нет”. Боковым зрением он видит, как ухмыляется Тони.

Фьюри сверлит его злым взглядом и рявкает:

— Жду в 8:00, солдат.

— Да, сэр.

Фьюри вздыхает и поворачивается на каблуках.

— Он? — спрашивает Наташа, придерживая рукой дверь лифта.

— Определенно, — говорит Стив.

Она приподнимает бровь:

— Три дня?

Стив краснеет, и Наташа усмехается.

— Позвони Пеппер завтра, — говорит она Тони и входит в лифт, позволяя дверям со звоном закрыться за собой.

— Ну, — Тони допивает бокал. — это было весело. Слушай, Кэп, я, кажется, немного травмирован. Почему бы тебе меня не утешить? — Стив качает головой, но притягивает Тони к себе за полы рубашки.

***

— Тони, идем, не стоит снова опаздывать на встречу с Фьюри, — зовет Стив, голос эхом разносится по квартире. — Он снова обвинит тебя, что ты меня похитил.

— По-моему, он просто расстроен, что ты добровольно пал жертвой моих чар, — Тони появляется в комнате, на ходу поправляя манжеты.

— Знаю. Он повсюду оставляет брошюрки о стокгольмском синдроме, — жалуется Стив.

— Ну, в следующий раз расскажи кому-нибудь, что происходит, — Тони надевает солнечные очки.

Они входят в лифт, Стив закатывает глаза.

— Я же не знал, что пропаду на три дня!

Тони многозначительно играет бровями и ухмыляется.

— Ой, заткнись, — приказывает Стив, но несмотря на тон, наклоняется к Тони так, что их руки соприкасаются, обнадеживающе реальные. — И перестань уже носить эти ярко-красные рубашки.

— Что? — переспрашивает Тони, оглядывая себя и разглаживая руками воображаемые складочки на пиджаке. — Это потрясающий костюм. Ты о чем?

— Он меня отвлекает.

— Так, я на это не куплюсь. Объясняй, — приказывает Тони.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Стив. — Просто каждый раз, стоит мне увидеть тебя в этом оттенке красного, я не могу перестать думать о том разе, когда тебе делали минет на диване. Только между ног у тебя — я.

— Господи, так вот почему ты был такой рассеянный, когда Фьюри нам угрожал! Ты представлял, как тебя трахают в рот!

— Можно и так сказать, — соглашается Стив нарочито небрежным тоном.

Тони издает приглушенный возглас удивления и возбуждения, но не успевает ответить, потому что двери лифта открываются. Стив ухмыляется, и они выходят в фойе, вместе.


End file.
